


Quackity’s collection

by Orphan_attacker



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Not really tbh, Quackhalo - Freeform, but it’s not the best man, idk how to tag this, just read it ig-, theres canabilism sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphan_attacker/pseuds/Orphan_attacker
Summary: Quackity has a collection and shows it to Bad.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Quackity’s collection

Bad and Quackity were good friends. Quackity was always open to joke around with Bad, and Bad was always kind enough to let him do so. It wasn’t long until he was invited to Quackity’s home to be shown his prized collection. 

Quackity spoke about it often, yet he never actually said what it was. He spoke about his collection highly and had promised to show Bad it one day, and here he finally was. 

He stood outside of Quackity’s door, excitement clear on his face as he quickly knocked. The door opened almost immediately, the two smiling at eachother as Quackity invited him inside. 

They spoke for about a minute, just being friendly towards eachother, before Bad had asked about the collection, forcing a smile onto Quackity’s face as he ushered his friend into an odd part of the room. He pushed a bit of the carpet aside, revealing a trap door beneath them. He flung it open, gesturing for Bad to go down first. 

As Bad climbed down, he took note of the odd smell becoming stronger and stronger the further he went down. 

“Hey Quackity?”

”Yeah Bad?”

”Not to be rude or anything, but what smells so bad?”

Quackity only smiled, “Don’t worry about that dude, just keep going.”

The rest of the climb down was silent. 

It felt like it was ages before he reached the bottom, letting go of the ladders and pushing himself back, placing his feet firmly on the solid ground. Quackity did the same moments later. 

Bad turned around and was met with a simple wooden door, which Quackity hastily pushed open, shoving Bad inside the room. He reached over to grab Bad’s face, holding his hand over his eyes.

”Quackity! What are you-“

”You’ll see. It’s better for the surprise!”

Bad smiled. He liked surprises. 

Quackity lead him across the room as he stumbled around blindly. He wasn’t the best at navigating himself around through the dark. He giggled to himself softly, wondering what Quackity’s surprise could be. 

He was pushed back onto what felt like a cold metal table, being forced to sit on it. He placed his hands in his lap and waited patiently for Quackity to remove his hands. 

The hands were removed, only to immediately be replaced with a black piece of fabric. He sighed out loud, knowing Quackity was putting a blind fold on him.

”Really Mr. Quackity?”

”Shh, I’ve just gotta get a thing for you. Don’t remove the blindfold until I get back, okay?” 

Bad nodded gently. 

He heard footsteps fade away into the distance until only his own steady breathing could be heard. He sighed again nervously, fidgeting around slightly. 

How long had Quackity been gone now? Five minutes? Ten? All Bad knew was that he was getting increasingly bored, running out of sighs to let out into the air around him. 

He smiled to himself mischievously. Quackity wouldn’t know if he took the blindfold off, right? I mean, he wouldn’t be surprised if he took it off to reveal Quackity standing there, laughing as he waited to see how long Bad would sit there like an idiot for. 

He pushed his thumbs underneath the tight fabric, pushing it up over his eyes and back onto the table behind him. 

He wished he’d just left the damn thing on. His eyes widened, a breath being caught in his throat as he pushed himself off of the table he was on. He stood up and began shaking, soft sobs replacing the silence. 

The room itself was rather plain. Chipped paint on the walls and a ceiling that Bad knew he wouldn’t be able to touch even when standing on his tip toes. There was the metal table in the centre of it which Bad had previously been sat on. It looked shiny, as though it had been recently cleaned.

The main aspect of the room however, the thing Bad had suspected was Quackity’s supposed ‘collection’, was the corpses that littered the floor. Some were pinned to the wall, others hung, but quite a few really were just thrown here and there across the floor, blood still present on their clothes. 

Some Bad couldn’t recognise anymore. He’d guessed one might have been Puffy from their figure, but acid had clearly run its course and absolutely mutilated them.

Some he could recognise. One was definitely Technoblade. The pig man was recognisable anywhere, even with the pickaxe that had been shoved through his teeth. 

Another was definitely Sapnap. He looked normal, but his clothes were the dead giveaway. They were still slightly wet, not dripping but water still oozed out if you dared to squeeze it. 

Bad stumbled over towards the corpse of his son, falling to his knees and bursting out into full tears, whimpering and whispering to himself that his son was okay and was just sleeping. 

“Bad?”

He turned around, looking up at the man that stood behind him. He pushed himself back slightly, shaking in pure fear. 

“Hey hey, don’t worry, it’s all okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Quackity cooed, shushing Bad and dropping to the floor to cradle the man in his arms. Bad was motionless, sobbing loudly still but not reacting to Quackity’s touch. 

“This is why I told you not to take the blindfold off. You should have kept it on. Come on, you weren’t actually meant to see this bit just yet, but it’s okay that you did.”

Quackity stood up, grabbing Bad’s hand and lifting him up too. He held on tightly, and walked him to the room he’d left to go to before. 

“Listen, this is serious now.” Quackity squeezed Bad’s hand, holding it close to his chest to make a point to the still crying man, “I’ve got a big surprise for you, but I don’t think you’re going to like it, so just prepare for the news. You aren’t leaving.”

“What?” Bad whimpered.

”You’re not leaving. You’ve got a little job to do for me, and you’ll do that job for me unless you want to end up like the rest of them. I know you can be obedient. I’ve seen you with that damn egg.”

Bad nodded and they began moving again, his hold and himself being held captive by Quackity. The younger man kicked open the door infront of him, revealing a... kitchen? It was rather clean and well put together for a place like this. It wasn’t quite what Bad was expecting, but it was definitely a lot better than any of the worst possibilities, or was it? 

“Look Bad, I’ve been wondering recently what the hell I’m gonna do with all of these bodies. I mean, I can’t just bury them all, that’s a lot of fucking work man. So I decided, why not have a more fun option! It’s like recycling, good for the planet and shit.” Quackity laughed at his own joke, “It’s not gonna sound too nice, but I want you to be my personal little chef. You’ll be cooking the bitches in there for me.”

Bad, once again, looked at him like he was crazy. Well, he was crazy, so the terrified look was probably justified. 

“Are- are you telling me you want to... want to be a cannibal?” 

“Well not just me. What do you think you’ll be surviving on for the rest of your life? I can’t get enough regular food for two every night, and there’s a plentiful supply of meat down here anyways!”

Bad could have sworn he was about to throw up, but kept it down and looked at the table, whining to himself nervously as his messed with his hands under the table. 

Quackity leaned over the table and gently pet his hair, giving him a happy “good boy” before leaving the room. Bad listened to the click of the door locking and didn’t even react. He’d given up. Quackity wanted a good boy, and that’s all Bad could give now. He didn’t want to wind up dead, even though it may have seemed like the better option than this pure torture.

————

It had been weeks since Bad had gotten down here, or at least he’d thought it had. He didn’t really know, there was no clocks around here, and Quackity would always dodge the questions like “what time is it?” or “what day is it today?”

Bad had pretty much given up. He blindly agreed to do whatever tasks Quackity gave him, which were mostly based around something to do with the corpses. Some made Bad realise Quackity was still Quackity, like the ones where he made him just sit down and talk to him or to give him a hug. 

He wanted to rebel badly, but he knew how it would end. He rebelled nearly immediately, thrashing against Quackity’s arms as he tried to escape the room, only resulting in him sobbing inside the kitchen, bruised and bleeding. 

He cooked Quackity his dinners. Breakfasts and lunches were usually made by Quackity himself upstairs ( unless Bad was specifically asked to make it for him instead ), but when it came time to cook the dinner, Quackity would have a bag already ready for him, tossing it over to him and leaving the room. 

For the most part, he could do it. It was disgusting and vile, but he could cook it. After the first couple nights ( and the first couple beatings ), he got the hang of it. He wished the bags weren’t labelled. He sobbed when he saw the bag labelled “Sapnap”, pushing himself into a corner and refusing to cook it. When Quackity had seen the mess Bad was, he sat down with him and cuddled him in his arms, before deciding to just skip dinner that night. He hadn’t received a bag labelled Sapnap since. 

Bad spent most of his days wondering where Skeppy was. He knew Skeppy was still alive, Quackity had promised he wouldn’t touch him as long as he stayed with him, but he just didn’t know what he was doing or if he even knew Bad was gone. He assumed he did considering he’d heard Quackity mumbling to himself about someone getting suspicious, asking around about him. 

—————

“Mr. Quackity?” 

Quackity looked at Bad awkwardly, the door between his hands as he was just about to leave. 

“What’s up baby?” 

“Can I sleep upstairs tonight? It’s not comfortable down here and I just thought it’d be okay...” 

Bad look down at his own hands awkwardly, fidgeting slightly. Quackity smiled at him, realising he’d forgotten to give Bad a proper place to sleep at night. He nodded, allowing Bad to walk upstairs with him. The ladder climb felt like hell to Bad, it wasn’t fun on the way down, but up was harder work, and considering the amount of meals and sleep he was skipping, he wasn’t particularly at his strongest. 

When they had reached the top, Quackity lead him upstairs into his bedroom, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to him. Bad sat down there, and Quackity wrapped his arms around him and dragged him down, spooning him as he drifted off to sleep. 

Bad waited until he knew he was asleep, before carefully unwrapping himself from his arms and then running, throwing the door open and bolting to wherever his legs would allow him to run. He was free, finally free. 

————

It had been weeks since Karl had gotten down here, or at least he’d thought it had. He didn’t really know, there was no clocks around here, and Quackity would always dodge the questions like “what time is it?” or “what day is it today?”

Karl nervously took the most recent bag from Quackity’s hands reading the label on it and cringing. 

‘BadBoyHalo’

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
